Perseverance
by Existential Insanity
Summary: Motoko made a simple mistake.  In her teenage angst, Keitaro reveals a problem he's been dealing with for a long time.  It changes her stance on the man.  This is the story where that happened, plus some other stuff too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first attempt at a chaptered fic. Motoko is my favourite Love Hina character. And I pretty much hate Naru, not really but you know what I mean.

Love Hina - Keitaro x Motoko

She had simply slipped up. The slight mistake had caused the close match to be called in favour of her opponent. Motoko didn't quite know what to do with herself. She still trained and did reasonably well in school, but she did so listlessly.

"Motoko."

She turned and looked at the speaker.

"Urashima, why are you here?"

The sunrise was very beautiful that day, she noted absentmindedly. Keitaro made his way over to her and removed the bokken from her hands. He placed her hands between his.

"I was once told: 'It is not winning that one learns from. It is the bitter experience of defeat which propels you to greater heights.' My Shishou told me that when he visited me in the hospital after the accident that killed my grandfather and rendered me almost useless.

I was paralyzed from the neck down with recovery only possible if I worked for it. And look at me now. I walk and talk almost as good as anyone else. Not bad for a quadriplegic, eh? If someone as weak as me can do it, then there is nothing someone who is as strong as you can't come back from."

He led her over to sit on a near by bench. The roof was made to view the sky comfortably. They sat her hands now folded in her lap, her head bowed. Thoughts and feelings rolled around in her head like stormy seas.

"You practiced martial arts?" she asked.

"Yep," he smiled a crooked smile at her, "I was decent. I placed in a regional tournament. It was the happiest moment of my young life."

"And then you got hurt and had to stop."

"Yeah, but I keep working to be healthy enough to start up for real again. Luckily, I can still practice the kata. My physical therapist highly recommended it. I actually have my black belt, since I know all the forms and am capable of teaching it. I just can't compete."

She looked up into his eyes. He seemed happy but his eyes still showed concern for her. His defeat made hers seem inconsequential. And he came back from it. With years of hard work.

"What style?"

"Old Man Kung Fu. Better known as Tai Chi."

She actually giggled at his jab at his art. She clapped her hands to her mouth, eyes wide in embarrassment.

"That's good, I made you laugh! There's some improvement."

His smile was getting to be infectious. But she sobered as she asked the question that really plauged her mind.

"Can... can you tell me about the accident?"

"Sure. I'm over it now. I had to see all kinds of therapists. Do you wanna know something first though?"

"Sure."

He leaned in conspiratorially. The hand next to his mouth added to his attempt in comedy.

"I was actually Granny Hina's heir."

He leaned back and Motoko looked at him in surprise.

"Haruka, who is really my cousin, became my aunt while I was in the hospital. Despite that, Haruka is still jealous of the fact that I'm Granny Hina's favourite. Always have been and I will be for a while yet. That's why I get the dorm. It was always my favourite place as a child. So its my consolation prize."

"You make it sound like you don't care."

"I do. Not about being favourite or heir or anything, but I do care about what's happening around me.

Anyways. My accident. Its pretty boring and simple. My grandfather, Grandpa Kentaro, and I were walking one day when a drunk driver came racing down the road and lost control. Grandpa Kentaro pushed me out of the way, in an attempt to save my life. We both ended up surviving. But he was an old man. The wounds were too much and he died four days later in the hospital.

But when he pushed me out of the way my left ear," Keitaro turned his head and pulled back his hair showing a horrible scar along the back side of his ear, "got caught on something and broke my neck. I woke up long after Grandpa Kentaro passed. My only regret from the whole thing is not being able to thank him for saving my life."

Motoko fidgeted.

"I'm sure he loved you very much and already knew."

He smiled forlornly at her.

"It still would have been nice to thank him."

Keitaro stood and brushed imaginary dust off his knees. He walked over to the discard bokken and brought it back.

"Now, if I can deal with all of that, than you, Aoyoma Motoko, can deal with one measly loss in a high school kendo match."

Motoko looked at the handle of the bokken being presented to her. She smiled brightly, what was considered brightly for the stoic girl, and took it.

"I suppose I can."

When he smiled at her this time, Motoko felt her face heat up. But his next comment brought butterflies to her stomach.

"There's the Motoko I know and love."

X x X x X

Motoko was soon back in top form. Noticeably she had stopped attacking Keitaro. She sometimes would get to him before Naru could launch him, and diverted the attack by chastising him. Like one would a small child.

"Why do you defend the pervert, Motoko?" a frustrated Naru asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss what Urashima-san told and showed me, but it does explain many of his mishaps. Many of which, if one were to take a step back and look, could be explained as general clumsiness anyways."

Naru looked darkly at the kendoka as she left.

"So he did something perverted to you and you liked it? Don't worry, Motoko. I'll set you on the straight and narrow again."

X x X x X

Motoko knocked on the frame of the manger's door.

"Coming," came the reply. The rice paper door slid open to reveal a slightly messy Keitaro. It seemed he was taking a nap, if the Futon laid out was any indication.

"Motoko-san, how can I help you?"

Motoko blushed. She didn't know how to go about these things. Boys confessed to her or asked her out on dates(rarely). Not the other way around.

"Ah, Urashima-san, I was wondering if you would like to do anything tonight."

"Not really," he answered, not understanding the thrust of her statement, "just some studying. I have a test at the end of the week."

Motoko hung her head in defeat. His education was important. She had no right to stand in the way of something he worked so hard for. But she was not prone to giving up so easily.

"W-w-what about this Saturday night?" she asked, head still bowed.

"Nothing to my knowledge. I might go out and have a few at the local bar if the dorm isn't seriously damaged between now and then, why?"

"W," her lips and throat seemed so dry, "would you be adverse to accompanying me to dinner and a movie?"

"Sure, are we doing this as a treat for Suu? She had been good lately."

This was so hard. Now she understood why the boys always seemed like such weaklings when they did this. And his obliviousness made it just that much harder.

"N-no. Just the two of us."

It finally clicked in Keitaro's head.

"L-l-like a d-date?"

This was a bad idea all around. She never should have asked. She turned to go.

"Yes."

She stopped dead. Did he really just say-

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you Motoko-san."

Motoko went with her emotions before she could chicken out. She spun around and hugged him tightly for a moment before running as if fleeing a turtle.

She was really quite happy.

X x X x X

A/N: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothin'. If I did I wouldn't be in the middle of the desert.

Hope this is a little more fleshed out for you. Its hard for me to do it, because I get distracted by shiny thing easily.

Love Hina - Keitaro X Motoko

Motoko was faced with an enigma that plagued many, many young people. What would she wear on her date? She couldn't ask anyone in the house. The questions asked would be far to embarrassing. And Kitsune would probably dress her up like a whore. Just for giggles. And asking her sister just seemed very, very wrong to Motoko.

So that left the girls from school and the Kendo Club. It would likely be just as embarrassing, but some 'damage control' could be performed. At least she didn't have to live with those girls.

Plus, the girls in the club practically hero worshiped her. She could ask them to keep it on the down low. The one or two girls who didn't, respected her and would also likely be discreet.

Motoko would start there.

School couldn't end fast enough. The clock ticking on the wall threatened to drive the young Aoyama mad. Tick, tick, tick, it went. It did happen to bring an amusing thought to her head.

'_What kind of name is Tock, when you go tick?_'

The book was a very strange and amusing one. Her English teacher had them read it, once upon a time. It was to better understand things like idioms, homophones, and a few other strange things about English. It had been a very funny book.

Eventually, the school day did come to an end and it was time for activities. Before she could even open her mouth, she was set upon.

"Who is he/she?"

Motoko blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"You were staring at the clock or out the window all day, Sempai."

"And sighing, don't forget sighing."

The clamor was getting to be a little much. Somehow they had managed to back her into a corner. Motoko was just a teensy bit worried they had done that without her noticing.

"Quiet!," she yelled, "You should all be far more composed than this! Now, Tanaka-san," Motoko indicated the usually level headed girl, "explain."

The girl shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Aoyama-san, what the other girls and I are asking is who has caught your attention? You seemed drastically different in class today. We took it as an indication that you have found someone you like."

Motoko just stared. Had she really? Was it that obvious? Damn Urashima.

"You are, in fact, correct."

The girls started again.

"QUIET! STOP THIS NONSENSE! I thought you all better than this!"

"We're all just very excited, Aoyama-san. We apologize."

"Why wo- never mind. I know I am going to regret this, but he," many girls sighed in defeat, how strange, "and I are going on a date this Saturday. I-I," Motoko blushed and looked away, "have nothing to wear."

It was scary how fast the girls got into a group and began whispering and looking over at her every few seconds. Motoko's prediction had come true. Suddenly they returned to her.

"We have just the thing in mind."

Motoko felt an incredible feeling of dread.

X x X x X

"Keitaro!"

Keitaro flinched when he heard Naru call his name. Generally, when she did it punishment followed. It happened for all sorts of things. It really blew his mind that he could do so much wrong in her eyes. Unfortunately, he was fixated on her. And to make it worse, he knew it.

"Yes, Naru?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Your taking me out this Saturday."

Now, his feelings and thoughts became conflicted. He felt he loved this girl but he had already promised Motoko that he would go with her. It was good for the story, though, that Keitaro's morals outweighed his fixation.

"I'm sorry Naru, but I already said I'd do something with Motoko-san."

Naru's smile remained sweet but it no longer reached her eyes.

"Well, go tell her that you can't do it. You and I are going out Saturday."

Keitaro frowned. This did not seem like Naru.

"Why?"

"To celebrate the exam, of course!"

"To celebrate taking the exam? I've done it so many times its routine. Why would I celebrate it? Especially the day after?"

"I don't think you understand, Keitaro. You ARE taking me out on Saturday."

She looked a little upset at this point.

"I already promised Motoko-san I would go with her. I can't back out now."

She huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. Naru was not used to Keitaro saying 'no' to her. It hadn't happened up to this point. And if she wanted to keep control of him she had to punish him. She had to maintain control. If she couldn't control him, then he would do all sorts of perverted things.

"Keitaro..." came out as a growl.

"No, and that's my final answer."

With that he, surprisingly, began to walk away from a now seething Naru. She punched him through four walls out on to the grounds.

"I'll get you back under my thumb, Keitaro."

X x X x X

Motoko looked at her self in the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself. The girls had asked her all sorts of questions as they pushed her into the changing rooms.

'Was he taller than you?' No, about the same.

'Was the date casual or more formal?' It was a first date, and she was taking him out. So, her limited discretionary funds would keep it casual.

And so on.

They had put her in some rather nice and stylish black flats and dress pants. For a top they put her in a light blue top that went very well with her skin tone. They had also put her in a white bra. Which felt nice, seeing as she almost always used wraps. Much more free. She decided she might wear them when not training.

They were now discussing make-up and hair.

"Aoyama-san should wear minimal make-up. She's already so pretty, just a little bit to make her just a little more!"

Motoko agreed with that. She did not know how to apply make-up beyond lipstick. A pink-red shade was chosen. And they quickly taught her how to apply some eye-liner.

But the real sticking point was hair. She had quite a bit. It was long, healthy, and thick. The girls sighed over it. It was so nice.

Of course it was. It was Motoko's girly vice. The one luxury she allowed herself was hair care products. However, this did not extend to styling. The girls decided that down would be the best way to go, since she rarely wore it that way. But it would have to receive extra love to make it that much more special.

Motoko cringed a little bit when they demanded to know every little detail about the date as payment. But still they did help her, so it wasn't so bad.

Motoko looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She looked so beautiful, so much more feminine, and so mature. And she felt it.

"Thank you all," she said quietly.

"Its not a problem at all, Aoyama-san. Just have fun, and make sure to give the poor boy a kiss!"

Motoko blushed fiercely. The prospect had crossed her mind a few times.

"I-I do not know if that will happen. He is a kind and gentlemanly person. I do not think he would kiss me."

Tanaka smiled.

"Not with that attitude, silly. You have to convince him to kiss you!"

Motoko arched an eyebrow, the effect dulled by her still pink cheeks.

"How do I do that?"

X x X x X

Keitaro groaned, for multiple reasons. Firstly, going through four walls would suck for any body. Secondly, he had to fix those walls. Thirdly, it would cost precious money to fix those walls. And lastly, Naru was acting strangely, which would result in more cases of what just happened.

Still, four days until his date with Motoko. If he could survive that long, it would make his week to be her practice boy.

X x X x X

A/N: Oh noes! Naru is a scheming, and Keitaro seems to be a little confuzzled! Maybe the scheme Motoko is planning will convince the poor guy different. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own Love Hina.

Truthfully, I'm not happy with this chapter. I have everything I want in it, but I had to, not really force, but work on some parts. It was too short, still kinda is, and I couldn't think of anything to add. I'm hoping with the addition of a few characters, I can add more depth to the story in the next few chapters. Maybe break the 2k word count mark.

Love Hina - Keitaro X Motoko

Motoko looked around. It wouldn't do if anyone saw her with her purchases. Especially Kitsune. She was a shifty one. Motoko never knew what was going on in her head.

Her room was in sight. She made a mad dash. Almost there...

"MOTOKO!" and Suu came barreling into her personal space.

"What's that, Motoko? Is it a banana?"

Motoko sighed. At least it was only Suu. Motoko slid her door open and placed her bag inside, before closing the door and turning to the foreign girl.

"No, Suu, it is not a banana or edible," Motoko answered already knowing the next question and heading it off.

"Oh, okay!" the girl smiled brightly, "Can we play? Keitaro can't play right now, he's fixing the walls!"

Motoko looked at Suu sharply causing the younger girl to cringe. Suu hated that look. It made her feel guilty.

"Why?"

"Naru punched him."

"Why?"

"Iunno! Can we play now?"

Motoko sighed internally. Suu would be like this until someone played with her.

"Yes we can, but only for a little while. I'm going to help Urashima fix those walls. It would behoove us to get it done sooner rather than later."

'So he won't be doing it on Saturday, and he won't miss our date' went unsaid.

The young blonde bounced around in excitement.

"C'mon, let's go!"

X x X x X

As soon as Motoko and Suu were out of her sight, Konno Mistune, oft refered to as Kitsune, began to make her move. Motoko was years too young to get by her like that. Kitsune crept to the door and opened it slightly.

She pulled the bag from the room and peeked inside.

"My, oh, my. What have we here?"

New clothes? And trendy too. The blouse would compliment her complexion well, and the camisole would work well under it. Along with a bra? A nice one too. Push-up with some lace detailing. Then Kitsune hit the absolute treasure of this trove, the one thing that proved beyond any doubt that this was all for a boy.

White, low rise, mesh, booty shorts.

For a girl like Motoko, they were practically come-sex-me-up panties. They were akin to Kitsune's thongs. 'Battle' panties. Love battle, that is. Meant for 'seduction' of a male target so he would not look at other women.

"Fu fu fu fu, try and hide this from me, little girl? Probably got outside help. I'm hurt. I wouldn't dress you up like a tramp for the first date. Now to find out who the lucky guy is, and show him a real woman. Fu fu fu fu."

Carefully placing everything back where it was, Kitsune left. It was time to plan and get petty revenge! After all Kitsune had nothing better to do but drink, and that got boring after a while.

X x X x X

Keitaro sighed. He was lucky enough to have had enough supplies in reserve, but he'd have to go out and buy more very soon.

He was so lost as to why he had been used as a wrecking ball. He hadn't done anything perverted, he had just stood up for himself and his date with Motoko. On top of that, Naru had ordered him to take her out.

He began to saw the ragged pieces of wood flat so he could patch the hole. What possessed Naru to order him to take her out? Normally, people asked for outings. Naru demanded it. She even told him to go and tell Motoko that he couldn't go out with Motoko. It made no sense.

Naru had always seemed to have a method to her madness but Keitaro could not divine the reason for this.

"Women," he sighed putting down the saw.

"What about them?" came an edged voice from behind him.

Keitaro spun to see Motoko standing there in a work tsumugi with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow tic.

"N-nothing!" he put his hands up in a placating gesture, "just today was... weird."

Motoko lost her angry posture and moved a bit closer, not quite close enough to be invading his space but far closer than Motoko usually was, when not attacking/hugging him.

"Can I do anything to help?"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled crookedly.

"You don't have to. I-"

"I want to," she cut him off.

He looked at her for moment. Motoko felt warm under his gaze, both a pleasant and unpleasant feeling.

"Alright, can you cut the ragged edges flush? It would really speed things up," he picked up a razor knife and offered it to her, "I already did this wall, the inside walls are all drywall so you can use this."

She took the offered tool and smiled just a little. Motoko liked the fact that they would be doing something together. Even if it was just this.

Keitaro moved to the side to allow her to walk through the hole and inside the dorm. She stepped through and got to work.

Time passed and there was much hard banging. On nails and boards. Motoko was surprised that Keitaro disappeared from her sight within the hour. He came inside shortly after that, and began to work on the inside of the outer wall. Insulation went in and drywall went up. Motoko had finally finished cutting on the last wall, when Keitaro finished with his wall.

Shinobu walked by announcing dinner shortly, after informing the girl that they would be there after they picked and cleaned up, she left with a blush on her face.

Motoko had to secretly agreed with the younger girl. Keitaro filled out his work shirt nicely, the older girl was just able to hold her composure better.

Or so she thought until he reached over and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"You have drywall dust on your cheek."

Keitaro did not have a word for how red Motoko got, but fast was a barely adequate description of how quickly she moved away from him.

"T-thank you," she stuttered out, "I'll see you at the dinner table. Good bye."

She quickly disappeared from his sight. Keitaro sighed inwardly. 'Women are weird. I thought boyfriends are supposed to do things like that. Even if I'm just practice, why would she react like that?'

The last thought Keitaro had before he left the area was how cute Motoko was, all dirty and covered in dust. It was surprising to him, how a dirty girl could be so attractive.

X x X x X

The seething Naru from before had observed the whole thing. Her anger spiked at the end when he touched Motoko in such a familiar way. Naru viewed as confirmation of her original thought: Keitaro had done something perverted to Motoko, and she enjoyed it.

He had probably forced himself on her! And was playing some sick, perverted sex game where he controlled her!

Naru stalked away, she would punish Keitaro and save Motoko from his perverted clutches.

X x X x X

Days until the date: 4 ...3

X x X x X

A/N: I think the counter is a nice touch. Just to let you know that 'today' would be Tuesday. 'Tomorrow' will be Wednesday.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Love Hina. If I did, Keitaro would shut Naru teh fook up.

Longest chapter yet. Just a little shy of 2k words in the actual story. I'm actually pretty happy with it, writing in chunks instead of all at once is working well for me. I hope you guys like it.

Sidebar: I think I might have to up the rating soon, just so I can a little more free in my crass vocabulary and few other plot relevant things that I am loathe to reveal, so guess all you want. Neener neener neener.

Love Hina - Keitaro X Motoko

Keitaro sighed. He put the hammer in his hand down and grabbed his bottle of water. Dinner last night had been... strange, to say the least.

Naru had been in his personal space and fed him. 'To make up for hitting him and leaving him to fix it.'

Motoko was not pleased at hall, judging by the small frown she wore the whole time.

Kitsune had looked confused before looking like the cat, ahem, fox that ate the canary.

Suu and Shinobu were pretty much oblivious to it all. Actually, he wasn't so sure about that. Both had been rather cold to him after dinner, which was very surprising coming from the young cook.

He figured Suu had been like that because he didn't go play with her when she asked.

Stranger still had been some of the events later that night. Naru had come to his room to study. Wearing a low cut shirt that exposed the teasing portion of her black bra and a short skirt. She'd taken every opportunity to lean forward, giving him a better view of her 'assets,' or to crawl away from him, giving him full view of her large plump bottom 'clad' in a questionable choice of underwear. It seemed Naru owned more than panties. She had been wearing a black thong.

It took everything, _everything_, Keitaro had to not comment, avoid looking, and not pass out.

Naru looked more than a little put out when he asked her to leave. He had explained that he was distracted and couldn't focus on studying. She perked right up after that. Keitaro wasn't sure why.

And then, and then! A bra-thong clad, stiletto heel wearing, drunken Kitsune came to his door a little past midnight, and flat out asked him to bed her. He wasn't falling for that. She must have wanted a very large sum of money from him, or didn't want to pay rent for as close to forever as possible. He just slid his door shut and stumbled sleepily to his bed, where he passed out from his blood pressure dropping suddenly.

He was Motoko's practice boyfriend, so he was going to practice being faithful.

Keitaro had woken up enough that he knew Motoko was in the room. He had mumbled blearily to her that he had told them 'no.' She smoothed his hair and told him to go back to sleep. He wasn't sure he had actually spoken or just made noises.

It was actually very comforting to have Motoko come see him before she went and trained. Despite the fact she was in his room without permission, her presence had made the world seem better, and the thought of her action of smoothing his hair brought a smile to his face.

Still, he was glad that everyone had an interview (Kitsune), or was at school (Everyone else). Maybe he could get some work done today.

X x X x X

Naru couldn't concentrate in class that day. Keitaro was proving hard to gain control of. Maybe his perverted sex game had given him confidence. The kind he needed to fend off her attempts at controlling him.

She'd tried the usual violence and it didn't seem to work. He didn't come back to her saying that he would take her out, in a bid for forgiveness. Hell, she'd absent-mindedly hit him as to deal more damage to him than usual. Still. Nothing.

So, Naru tried something that her drunk of a mother always said. 'Any and all straight men can be controlled through sex.' Naru wasn't going to sleep with him unless it became absolutely necessary. But she had made progress on that front. Keitaro had tried so hard to not get a nosebleed. But Naru saw his tent. He still didn't apologize, though.

Maybe it would take a little longer to break him to her will. And she would catch that fly using the sweet honey that belonged to her nether regions.

X x X x X

Kitsune was just a little peeved by the situation. Motoko hadn't come to her for fashion advice for her date. Kitsune was better than that. She might have been a prankster but she liked Motoko for the most part and so wouldn't try to ruin her date.

Then she found out that Motoko went to someone else for help, and Kitsune was going to make it difficult.

And THEN! icing on the cake, Motoko's date was obviously with Keitaro. With the way she was glaring at Naru during dinner, that was the only explanation. She could get Keitaro wrapped around her finger or her name wasn't Konno Mitsune!

Apparently it wasn't. Keitaro had shut the door in her face! She had gone dressed to make him a man (And her a woman. Really. Seriously, I'm not lying. Yup, virgin. Wants to get her cherry popped by a good guy, which Keitaro is). A cream coloured bra and thong combo, with matching three inch heels. Not just any heels but her absolute favourite. They screamed 'come here, I'll do very naughty things' to everyone in a room. Of course, Keitaro's eyes never left her face, save for a brief flick down.

Maybe she could get him when he went to bathe. He couldn't escape her there.

"Konno-san," the receptionist called.

Maybe she should focus on her interview and be a grown up about it, and confront Motoko.

X x X x X

Motoko did her best to focus on the classes at hand. And she was going well. But every break she would think back to that morning, before training. Her face would heat up and her heart would race. She felt so warm thinking about it. In her chest. Something she was grateful for. She didn't think she could handle warmth in her belly quite yet. Maybe after the date.

She'd risen a little before her usual time and wondered what to do with herself before the idea struck her. Go visit Keitaro. Just a look see. He was likely still asleep.

He was, but he began to stir when she opened the door. She walked softly over to him. No sense in letting him continue waking him up.

"M'toko?" he mumbled sleepily, his eyes cracked and still bleary.

"Yes," she said quietly, "now, hush, and go back to sleep."

His face turned more towards her and he mumbled something unintelligible, that he sounded like he uncomfortable about and it ended in something that ended sounding suspiciously like 'no.' Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be directed at her, to her great relief.

A thought passed through her mind briefly. She went with it. She stroked his hair like he was either her child or lover. If an outsider observer had been there to comment on it, she suspected it would be the latter (Something that would very likely happen, she hoped secretly deep down in the recesses of her mind).

"Shhh, whatever it is I'm sure its ok, I'm around, so just go back to sleep."

Her hand had drifted down to his cheek and he nuzzled it briefly before mumbling something else, that sound positive, and went back to sleep. She watched him for a moment, her hand still on his cheek, before she stroked it too, with the back of her hand. Motoko stood and left, shutting the door quietly.

Motoko was still fighting off her blush when Shinobu came by and hour later to tell her breakfast would be ready soon. Shinobu had thought her sick. Motoko waved her off and said it was nothing.

But still the thought of touching him so intimately, so romantically, brought heat to her. He was still recovering from his injury all those years ago, and Motoko always saw herself as a protector. She would protect him until he could protect her.

That thought did bring heat to her belly. But only a little.

X x X x X

Kitsune walked out of the office building. Honestly, she was in a bit of a daze. She landed a dream job. One Konno Mitsune was to be a wine critic. Both grape and rice wines. Her thoughts would be written down and then published in a monthly travel magazine. She would even get to travel occasionally.

Luckily, she knew it meant that she was getting paid to taste not to get drunk. Which was okay. But a little sip still left a whole bottle for later.

She had a job. She would have to shape up in order to keep it. Less time actually drunk and more time writing. Quit gambling. Grow up. Kitsune could do it.

Kitsune sat down on the bench in the park near the train stop.

"Holy shit, I have a great job."

"Good," her attention snapped to the amused voice of Keitaro, "Maybe you'll pay rent on time? Or is that too much to ask for?"

She smiled at his teasing voice.

"I'll be good for it from now on. What're you doing in this part of town?"

Keitaro lifted the bucket in his hands and sloshed it.

"Had to get more paint. Other than that the walls are done in record time. I think its because I'm so motivated."

Kitsune of old would have pounced on that like a starving man on food. The new Kitsune decided to be more teasing about it than vulgar or flirtatious.

"Why is that? Got a hot date this weekend?"

Keitaro blushed, but nodded. Kitsune stood up and briefly hugged the man in a friendly fashion.

"I'm happy for you, who's the lucky girl?"

He looked down. Keitaro wasn't sure about answering. What if Motoko didn't want anyone to know? Too bad for him, Kitsune already knew.

"I don't know if she wants anyone to know, so I'm not gonna say, sorry," he offered her an apologetic grin.

"Its ok. Well, before you actually get serious with the girl, do you wanna help me celebrate?"

"Wha-what?"

She smiled devilishly at him.

"I think celebration sex is in order, and I believe you never answered me last night."

Keitaro made choking noises, and Kitsune burst out laughing.

"Just kiddin'. C'mon lets get home, I got an announcement to make to the rest of them."

"Alright."

And so Keitaro gained a truer friend in Kitsune, an ally for the darker times ahead. Kitsune thought Motoko and Keitaro would be good for each other. She was still a little peeved at the former, but they would talk later that night. Just the two of them.

'Motoko doesn't know how lucky she is. If only this had happened sooner, I could be going out with him. Oh, well.'

X x X x X

Days until the date: 3

X x X x X

A/N: I can't remember where, but the Kitsune wine taster thing is from another story, it just fits her so well. I think Kitsune is a normal woman who just happens to be really flirtatious. She is also a really nice person under it all. In the manga, she's mischievous not mean, and I think more than capable of being an adult.

I'm trying to portray Naru as a psychotic control freak when it comes to Keitaro. Not as an evil Naru. It should become more evident as time goes on. She's going to end up doing some pretty twisted things, and there is going to be a serious confrontation that comes out of it.

As always, tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My friend, who helps me with this story is back from leave, and this chapter has her stamp of approval, I hope it gets yours. I don't own anything.

Love Hina - Keitaro X Motoko

Motoko was very happy that today was not a club day. While normally she would still spend time in the club room, she dashed home to the Hinata Sou. Motoko wanted to see Keitaro before anyone else got there.

Suu would stay after shool to play on the fields for an hour or two. Shinobu had culinary club that ran Monday through Friday. Naru would usually head to the library or cram school to prepare for her first upcoming Tokyo U exam. Kitsune had an interview today.

Keitaro should be all alone in the dorm. They should be all alone in the dorm. Maybe, just maybe, they could have a moment like this morning. With Keitaro awake this time. And it might... it might lead to kissing!

Motoko blushed heavily. The train was packed and made the heat on her cheeks seemed even hotter. Some old men leered at her, but she shot back a angry, heated glare. Luckily for her, they were men of lesser spirit. Were they strong they might have laughed off her glare, as it was weakened by her intense blush.

Still, the other girls from the Kendo club had described their kissing escapades when they had instructed the Aoyama heir in convincing the boy that it was_ his _idea to kiss the girl. Some had said it was almost magical, others had said it made them weak in the knees and tingly. All of them agreed that kisses were one of the most wonderful things ever created.

Motoko had been content to wait until Saturday, but the intimate moment they shared that morning had lit a fire in her chest. She wanted almost desperately to feel loved. Romantically loved. A taste of it lead to her great thirst for more.

She got off at the Hinata Springs stop and walked quickly towards the Sou. While she figured that Keitaro wouldn't care, Motoko didn't want to be all sweaty and possibly stink. However, the less time she spent traveling, the more time she could spend alone with Keitaro.

Such a poor trade off. Hurry, and get all nasty, or take her time, and spend less with him before the others got home.

X x X x X

Keitaro and Kitsune reached the dorm. Their walk back had been filled with small talk, and some lesser flirting and teasing. The kind Keitaro could keep up with. Kitsune left for her room, and Keitaro headed back to his walls.

"Hello, Baby. I picked up some new clothes for you," he sloshed the paint can. Sometimes Keitaro talked to the Hinata Sou. Only when he was sure he was alone. He was convinced that the compound was alive in some strange fashion.

He swore he could feel the chi of the house feel joyous at his presence and care. His sifu, or shishou depending on Keitaro's mood, had spoken about feeling chi. Sensing it. When it was about the chi of building like the Sou it was a strange thing. The chi was foreign and hard to understand, but the more time he spent in the building the better he would do.

Keitaro smiled and got to work, humming an old love song. One Grandpa Kentaro used to sing to Granny Hina all the time. Grandpa had said 'It's from when the Inn was young. To sing it in her halls, to one you love, it brings to you good luck in romantic ventures.' Young Keitaro had asked the older man why he needed good luck when he had been married to Granny for over half a century.

Grandpa had just laughed and told him the he would understand when he found someone he loved.

Truthfully, the only thing Keitaro knew he loved was the Sou. So he hummed or sang to it whenever he could. She had always been his favourite place, feeling more like a home than even his own home. And seeing as he had repaired most of her at one time or another, he felt he knew her as intimately as any man could know a woman.

The only woman Keitaro felt he would ever know.

Eventually the humming gave way to soft words as Keitaro opened the paint can and dipped his brush in the liquid.

X x X x X

Motoko had finally reached her destination. She entered the Sou and quickly taking off her shoes and slipping on the house slippers. She never noticed that Kitsune's shoes were also in the entry way.

She moved quickly through the halls to the place where Keitaro would most likely be. The damaged walls. She slowed when she heard what sounded like a man softly singing.

It was Keitaro. He was singing a very old love song. Motoko recognized it. It was one her brother-in-law sang to her sister when they were courting.

He still sang it to Tsuruko, not that Motoko knew that.

She leaned against the wall behind Keitaro. He hadn't noticed her yet and Motoko was taking advantage of it, listening to the beautiful song. She hoped that he was practicing singing it for her. Maybe he would sing the song outside to her window until she got up and listened on the sill.

Eventually, Keitaro was about to re-start the song. He had finished painting, and just had to let it dry.

"That was beautiful," Motoko voiced.

Keitaro's head snapped to look at her, eyes wide, and froze. How long had she been there?

"Why were you singing it?" she asked him, a blush coming to her cheeks.

Keitaro found himself able to move again. He continued to pack up, thinking over an answer.

"Ah, um, that is," Keitaro spouted looking for an idea, maybe some truth would go a long way, "My grandfather used to sing it when he repaired the then inn, when I was a child. He said the Inn was just like a woman, 'take care of her and she'll take care of you.'"

Motoko's face fell momentarily, before sporting a small smile.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Two lovebirds about to run off and do lovey dovey things?"

Kitsune had rounded the corner, holding a bottle of her best Sake and two saucers. She had intended to share a celebratory drink with Keitaro, but this was a situation she could never pass up.

X x X x X

Motoko blushed, but was sporting a small frown. Had Keitaro told her?

Keitaro was spluttering and waving his arms about in a nonsensical fashion, unsure how to answer and expecting to get launched.

Kitsune just broke down laughing.

"Relax, I know you have a date on Saturday, but with Motoko? That's unlikely."

Motoko's frown deepened, and Keitaro calmed down.

"Anyways," Kitsune continued, lifting the Sake bottle and saucers, "Keitaro, I was gonna ask you to have a celebratory drink with me, but I think if Motoko's willing, I'd like to have a dip in the onsen at the same time. What d'ya say Kendo-girl? Just a little, after all, you're underage."

Keitaro sensing that he wasn't a part of the conversation anymore continued to clean up. Motoko, her blush almost gone, looked thoughtful.

"I do not see why not, just a little though. What are we celebrating?"

Kitsune nodded happily. A great way to get Motoko alone for an overdue talk. And even a little alcohol to grease the wheels. Kitsune gestured for them to start heading to the springs.

"I got a great job."

X x X x X

Naru made a little detour on her way home. Never in a million years would anyone who knew Naru would ever believe what store she walked into unless they saw it with her own eyes. The people who did see were surprised to see a high school girl, still in uniform, to walk into _that_ store.

"Hello, Ms. Customer, how can we help you today?" the smartly dressed clerk asked a nervous and somewhat desperate looking Naru.

"There's this boy I like and other girls like him and..."

"I believe we have just the thing, come this way."

Forty minutes later happily scheming Naru left the store clutching a nondescript paper bag.

"Thank you!"

"It's not a problem, Ms. Customer, come back to Behind the Closed Door Boutique for your _special _needs anytime!"

The door to the shop closed and the clerk was still sporting a small smile.

"What a cute girl, with that special, the poor boy will never look at another girl again."

X x X x X

Days until date: 3

X x X x X

A/N: So let me know what you think. I hope that the wait was worth it. I do realize the chapter is still short, but I'm having a hard time breaking the word count. It just seems to flow in ~1.5k word chunks.

Naru is kicking her game up a notch it seems, and what's in the bag? I might know but I would love to hear what you think is in the bag that will woo Keitaro to Naru's side.


End file.
